


Batlock United

by toomanyfandomsbutneverenough



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Batcave, Batmobile, Case Fic, Crossover, Deductions, Fluff, Gotham, Humor, M/M, Wayne Enterprises, Wayne Manor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4991581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough/pseuds/toomanyfandomsbutneverenough
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John visit Gotham and get to know a strange dressed vigilante (also known as Batman).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a Batman/Sherlock-crossover because I deduced that this may not be the fic the world needs but the one it deserves. Or something.  
> And to read it you should probably know that Hawkeye is deaf in the comics.

"So, explain to me again: What the hell are we doing here?", asked Doctor John Watson the consulting detective Sherlock Holmes he had solved crimes with so often, who shifted a little bit right next to him. 

"I've already told you, our last client, a police officer from Gotham, called because he wants me to find out the secret identity of someone who calls himself Batman, so he can be arrested for his violations of the law".

John stared angrily to his partner, even if he couldn't see anything in the darkness.

"This part I've understood.", he mumbled through gritted teeth. "But why are we hovering in a dumpster at the middle of the night?"

Sherlock started to answer with his annoyed voice he uses when he thought someone asked a question the answer was obvious to.

"Batman only comes out in the night and in the street I decided we should wait for him, because a lot of thugs are running around here, isn't another possibility to hide than this dumpster. And I need to see him to know if my presumption is correct".

"But why -"

"Quiet.", the detective interrupted the other one. In a whispering tone he continued:

"Do you hear it?" Heels clattered over the asphalt fast, a rapid breathing echoed in the alley. More steps followed. "A woman is running away from two men". Then the sound of steps stopped and you could hear a female scream.

"Sherlock, we need to help her.", John said, hands already over him to open the dumpster. Sherlock slapped his hands away.

"Wait.", he hissed. 

Before the doctor could disagree a deep, dark voice cut through the air. 

"Let her go and maybe I won't hurt you so much".

The tone of voice would even make soldier flinch. John was the living proof.

Another male, hysterical voice was heard: "It's the Bat! Dude, we need to leave!"

"Why? I'm not afraid of someone who-" 

Then they heard fists meeting skin and sounds as if two bodies were falling on the street. You heard the woman suck in a relieved breath. 

"Thank you so much, Batman".

"Use the longer way next to the shops to get home after work, there are more people, it's safer".

"Yes, yes, thank you".

Steps could be heard again, they got quieter with each. 

"And now you two,", the bass like voice began again, "Get out of the dumpster".

Sherlock opened it without hesitation and got out. John wasn't so sure if it was a good idea, but he followed anyway. What he saw was a man dressed up completely in black with a cape, boots and a mask with pointy ears. Around his waist he wore a belt with many pockets and on his chest a bat was printed. It should have looked ridiculous, but in the dimmed street light the man actually looked terrifying. 

Sherlock broke the silence by trying to introduce them.   
"I am Sherlock Holmes and this is my -"

"I don't care who you are or who hired you, just stop following me and leave my city or I will make you. I don't need more problems to deal with".

Without giving Sherlock or John the chance to answer he grapple hooked away and was gone in a second, melted with the night.

"Bastard.", John mumbled, disbelief in his voice.

Sherlock felt the strange urge to defend this vigilante who was rather admirable if you thought about what he went through.   
"No, actually he was a child of two married parents, so no bastard. But when he was at the age of six to ten his parents were murdered, probably directly in front of him, definitely so that he could see it. There was a third person he loved though, it's the same man who raised him. As usually you saw, you even heard him, but you didn't observe".

"Alright, that something traumatized him I got too. I mean, you don't run around dressed up like a bat for nothing. But how can you possibly know the other things?" 

"Someone who becomes a hero, or a villain for the matter of fact, needs motivation. Something strong enough to make them go on, even in the worst situations, but first of all makes the idea of putting on a costume and practising vigilante justice sound not only like a good one, but like one you should live yourself. People you have such a strong relationship with tend to be sisters or brothers, which isn't an option since he's clearly an only child, lovers, but the boy was too young to be that affected if he even had such a partnership which is unlikely, or parents, the only left possibility. But why both parents? If the one of them was still alive, the boy would have stayed with them. Obviously though he was raised by someone else than his parents. He must be of a wealthy family, otherwise he couldn't afford this costume and all the gadgets he uses. Often there a two types of a rich family: Arrogant and superficial, probably won or inherited the money, or smart and helpful, worked hard for the money and want to make the world a better place with it. The second option is the one fitting our dark knight. It shows one of the reasons for doing what he does: He wants to make the world a bit better, just as his parents would expect it of him. But that also explains why none of his parents raised him: First, they were too loving, too careful, to allow their son doing something as risky as fight crime on his own. Second, the one who raised him didn't only support the orphan's actions, but probably also trained him, which make a military background most likely. This makes clear that none of the parents could have raised the boy, they didn't have time for armee, as I said: They worked hard for their money. So both parents died. But who raised him? The fighting style leads to the conclusion that it was a man, one who was already close to the boy. A grand father would have the time to do it, but wouldn't be able to train him. There are actually a lot of possibilitys who could do it, but nothing would be more than a vage guess and guessing leads to wrong conclusions, so I'm gonna stop with this.  
Let's concentrate on his age: If he was younger than six, he most likely wouldn't remember enough of the murder for it to influence his further actions this much and if he was older than ten, he probably would have dealt better with the loss.   
The fact that the so called Batman could see the murder is even more obvious than the other ones, because it's just another motivation for his actions: He feels guilty for the brutal crime. That he saw it makes him think he could have prevented it somehow, now he tries to make up for it. Of course, all of this under the assumption that he hadn't had any mental problems before".

John needed a short pause to think about it all.  
"Alright, maybe not such a bastard. Do you know if your presumption is right already?" 

"Yes, I'm sure of it. But if you can't see the obvious facts which show us, who the masked man is, you have to wait until tomorrow.", Sherlock answered with a small, smug grin. Once again he was clearly pleased with his knowledge the doctor didn't have by now.   
"Let's head back to our hotel. Even I think a bit of sleep would be a good idea now".

John knew he couldn't make Sherlock tell him anything, so he just nodded, despite his curiosity. Sleep really sounded nice, after they spent the last nights looking for a street where a lot of crime was happening (Gotham had many of them.). A few hours he would be able to wait.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day they took the train and got out somewhere near the Wayne Manor. John still didn't know what was going on. Sherlock was quite all morning and the doctor knew better than to interrupt his thinking process. But now he finally wanted to know who the man behind the mask is. Seeing the big building an idea came up.

"Is it a employee of Wayne Enterprises? It'd would make sense, you earn a lot of money and maybe you could steal some technical stuff without anyone noticing. But why don't we head there directly instead of Wayne Manor?" A thought came up. "Wait, you don't wanna reveal Batman's identity to his employer, do you? I know what our task here is, but still: It doesn't seem like the right thing to do from what you told me about him yesterday". 

Sherlock chuckled in his typical "I know it better than all of you, fools."-way. 

"Oh, John, it's always refreshing hearing such simple thoughts to something so obvious. But don't worry, the path to Wayne Manor is the right one for us, but I never intended to blow your new crush's secret".

"He's not my new crush. I'm not gay".

"Of course not. Anyway, I only took the case because this Batman has awakened my interest for quite some time and I saw this as a good chance to investigate further about him". 

John sighed relieved and resigned at the same time.   
"The client won't be happy".

"I didn't invent my job to please clients.", Sherlock answered simply. 

"No, you invented it out of boredom". 

"Well... Yes".

Sherlock and John grinned at each other for a moment before confusion could be seen all over the smaller man's face. 

"So, let me get this straight: If Wayne Manor is where we're heading to -", John stocked for a moment. "...Bruce Wayne is Batman? Like, Bruce Wayne, the playboy? Bruce Wayne, who makes it with his scandals even in the London newspapers?"

Sherlock clicked is tongue in an annoyed manner. "Finally you got something right. But perhaps you should lower your voice, not everyone is supposed to know about this".

"Sorry". Now John was nearly whispering. "I just can't believe that -"

"That I'm not the only one smarter than you? Well, get over it.", Sherlock mumbled absently. "We're here".

Before the army doctor could reply something nasty, Sherlock already knocked on the door and soon it was opened by a man who looked rather fit for his age, but clearly wasn't Bruce Wayne. His clothes suggested that he was a butler. John didn't even know this job still existed. On the first look he looked harmless, but when you concentrated a bit you noticed his straight shoulders, his pose which seemed as well noble as ready to fight. He watched the two in front of the door with careful eyes, neutral but intelligent. He really could have been a soldier.

"How can I help you, gentlemen?", the man asked politely. He was the first one with a british accent they met in Gotham. 

But politeness isn't in the personal dictionary of the famous Sherlock Holmes. 

"Stupid.", he murmured to himself. "The third person. Of course. So obvious in a rich family and I still haven't seen it". 

The butler didn't seem to be surprised and just turned to John.

"I am sorry, but if you want to bring your friend to Arkham Asylum, you are wrong here".

With a bit of effort John was able to suppress a laugh. 

"That's not why we're here.", he tried to explain. "We would like to talk with Mister Wayne".

The eyes of the butler narrowed slightly. "Do you have an appointment with Master Bruce?"

"No.", Sherlock admitted. "But I'm sure he'll want to talk with us after you told him that we know who he is".

"I do not know what nonsense you are babbling about, sir, but I must ask you to leave.", he said without getting visible nervous. Respect. "You can call Master Bruce's secretary and if she thinks an appointment would be reasonable, you get one and can come back".

Before the door could been closed completely they heard a voice from inside the house.

"You can let Mister Holmes and Doctor Watson in, Alfred".

Alfred narrowed his eyes once again, then opened the door fully and stepped aside. "Of course, Master Bruce. Do you need anything?"

"No, thanks, Alfred".

John was surprised. Bruce Wayne didn't have a high voice, but it wasn't nearly as deep as the voice last night. If he really was Batman, John had no idea how he could make his voice so deep every night without getting husky.

Sherlock and John stepped in the gigantic house and saw the man, a little bit younger than Sherlock, wearing a posh suit. His haircut didn't look extraordinary, but still expansive and under his eyes you could see dark circles, either from partying too much or from running around as a vigilante at night, who knows. John had to admit they didn't cover the handsome features of his face.

"Follow me.", the millionaire said and led them to a room with a couch and an armchair.   
With a movement of his hand he showed that he wants the detective and his partner to sit down on the couch, while he lowered himself on the armchair across.

"Someone hired you to find out the secret identity of Batman?", Bruce Wayne asked, making it more sound like a statement. Sherlock answered anyway. 

"Yes".

"And you think it's me?"

"Yes".

"And there's no doubt that you could be wrong?"

This one John answered. "None at all".

Bruce sighed. "Since no criminal would be stupid enough to draw the attention of a detective to him- or herself and the most 'normal' citizens are glad that I'm here, either a politician or someone of the police must have hired you. I guess the latter".

"Correct.", Sherlock answered again.

"But because you are here, I guess you actually don't want to tell someone else my secret".

"Correct again".

"That's good.", the hero said. "Otherwise I would have to threaten you. I would have to say to you that I'd destroy your reputation, until no one believes anything you say. I know, someone called Moriarty already tried it, but I would make it better. I'm not as smart as him, but I have better resources, better access to media, better co-workers. If I invented new documents about certain people, nobody would be able to see it's fake. Just by the way".

Sherlock smiled slightly. "Understood".

"Good. So, what exactly do you two want here?"

John looked at his friend. That's a question he would like to hear the answer to.

The consulting detective leaned forward. "Your story intrigued me. Such a dark creature, working with fear, with revenge, with the night - And that for the good. Bad things happen to you all the time and it doesn't turn you evil and or crazy, it encourages you to do the right things. And then you also work together with other heroes; Aliens, amazons and whatsoever - On the same level as them. It's said that you're one of the most powerful heroes and that as a human. I like solving cases and you're one of the most difficult, not even I can crack. How do you do it? There's no optimal answer to, because that's just who you are. You can do it, because it's you. I would like to stay for a few days, because even if I can't understand you fully, I could understand you better". Sherlock paused for a moment. "And, well, it was boring back in London, no decent murder came up".

"Yeah, he's bored really fast.", John said, rolling his eyes. 

An amused flicker could be seen in Bruce's eyes for a brief moment. 

Sherlock continued: "John and I can also help you the time we're here. I'm sure, you can also do it alone, but with us it could be faster. I guess you're informed about my intelligence and John's sometime useful, too". 

Bruce thought about it for a moment, then he nodded. "Alright, I have something from the Riddler you could look into, you might even find it interesting".

Suddenly something flew through the window. Or, more accurate, someone. This someone landed on the floor, right next to his friend, so he could study the two Londoner. 

Batman's face stayed neutral, but you could hear annoyance in his voice. "What are you doing here, Superman?"

"I... I heard someone saying he'd knew who you are and then I thought you may need help, but then you began to talk and it didn't sound as if this Mister Holmes would be a villain, so I helped the police with a few robberies on my way here, that's why I'm so late and uhm... Yeah.", Superman explained stuttering. 

"But you do realize that if these two hadn't really figured out who I am, they would know, now that you showed up?", Bruce asked, raising one eyebrow.

The red caped hero stayed silent for a moment, then said quietly: "I haven't thought about that".

Bruce glanced at his friend. "Of course not". Now he was the one rolling his eyes.   
"Well, now that you checked everything is alright, after stalking me and thinking I wouldn't be able to handle two men by myself, I should mention, you can leave again. If someone can figure out my identity,", Bruce nodded to Sherlock, "It'll be easy to find out yours".

But Sherlock opened his mouth before Superman could even look ashamed. "Oh, please stay! I want to share something interesting with you. You know, I watched some videos of press conferences with Bruce Wayne just as some from different Batman events. And the strange thing was: In nearly every video was this one investigative reporter from the daily planet. What was his name? Oh, yes, Clark Kent. But he never asked any questions, just as if he wasn't there to collect information for his article. No, he actually only spoke up if someone said anything bad about Bruce Wayne or Batman, he defended each persona. And I imagined if this reporter washed the gel out of his hair, took of his glasses straightened up his shoulders, stopped with his clumsy behaviour and wore clothes which actually fit, he would look - Well, let's say, he'd look like a completely different person".

"What do you want to say?", Superman asked nervously. 

"That I was right, as expected, when I told you you're being too obvious!", Bruce pretty much snarled, sounding like Batman all over again. 

John was stunned. So, this one badass hero, who many people don't even believe in and some others think he's a vampire, is actually some extremely rich playboy and the most famous superhero of all time is a clumsy reporter. They're together in a room with the smartest man on earth. Who's Green Lantern? The boy next door? And the Flash? Prada model?

Sherlock chuckled. "Stop it, you're overwhelming John".

Bruce and Clark stopped staring at each other and turned their attention back to the two visitors. 

"Don't worry, 'Superman'.", Sherlock began again. "Your secret's just as safe with me as Batman's. We've already spoken about the terms".

"That we did.", Bruce sighed again. "Let's just get to the Batcave; the earlier the work is done the better".

He stood up, glaring once again at Superman. "You can leave now". 

Clark cocked his head to the side, as if he would listen to something.  
"Nah, nothing's happening outside, at least nothing the police couldn't handle by themself. I'm staying".

"Fine.", the other hero growled. "But if you're annoying me, I'll get my kryptonite out.", he whispered in such a low voice only Superman could hear him. He might be bothered by him, but Bruce still didn't want other people to know how to hurt him. 

Clark smiled, noticing the small appearance of his friend actually caring.

They all got out of the room, although John was more stumbling after them. Did he seriously just hear 'Batcave'?


	3. Chapter 3

The Batcave was a stunning place. John had no idea why there was a giant statue of a dinosaur, but the technical equipment was fantastic; perks of being rich, he guessed.

And the Riddler case actually was really interesting. A smart guy, who got driven mad by his obsession with, you won't believe it, riddles. 

But the work on the case was more showing-off for the two detectives. To example, they wanted to investigate a crime scene, so John asked if he should call a cab. Batman smiled smugly. "Oh, I don't need a cab". He pushed a button and suddenly a car came out of the floor. Out of the damned floor.   
"We take the Batmobile".

And Sherlock needed to show his deduction skills frequently, of course. 

It ended with Bruce being all like: "It's nice working with someone smart for once. So different from working with Superman".

John shared an understanding look with the man of steel.   
"So, now we have to deal with two brilliant assholes, huh?"

Clark chuckled. "Basically, but I wouldn't describe Bruce as brilliant".

The dark knight replied: "Not having super hearing doesn't make me deaf, you know?" 

"No, you're sure no Hawkeye.", Sherlock agreed.

Superman looked confused.  
"Do you mean Hawkman? But then I don't get -" 

"No, he means Hawkeye, he's from Marvel.", Bruce interrupted.  
"Just don't think about it, you won't understand it anyway, it'll break the pretty head of yours.", he said mockingly with false sympathy in his voice. 

Sherlock's lip corners lifted slightly, but when he saw Clark's insulted look, he spoke up: "Oh no, don't be offended, nearly everyone is an idiot".

Superman turned to John.   
"Let's just replace brilliant with arrogant".

"Great idea.", John grinned.

\---

A few days later, in which they solved some cases and John was taught that Sherlock was actually right when he said he wasn't a psychopath (in comparison to the villains in this strange town, as beautiful as spooky, he nearly seemed normal), the both Londoner stood one last time in the Batcave; they needed to go back home. In England crime hasn't stopped the time they were gone.

Superman was there, too. He hadn't been with them all the time, he had a lot of stuff to deal with himself, but whenever he had had a free minute he had spent it with them.   
John was thankful for that; he's used to being called the dumb one, but when it meant being on the same level as Superman he didn't mind that much anymore. And he was pretty sure Batman also liked having Clark around, he just covered these emotions with a lot of scary glares and a grumpy voice.

They stood next to each other near their partners (the arrogant asshole ones), who were still exchanging information.

"Ever thought about a homeless network? Very useful, you have eyes and ears everywhere".

"I don't need homeless for that".

"Right, you have your sidekicks".

"They're much more than that.", Bruce smiled, actually having open affection in his voice for once.   
"But don't you have one yourself?" 

"John? No, he's barely more than my blogger.", Sherlock grinned.

"Alright.", John coughed, just ignoring the insult.  
"Sorry to interrupt your flirting, but our train leaves soon. We need to leave".

Batman chuckled.   
"Flirting? I've heard you're the gay one in this partnership".

Sherlock shrugged.  
"He already met Irene". 

"When the hell- You know what? I don't even care.", John clarified.  
"But: I'm. Not. Gay!"

Bruce just made an humming sound, then turned his attention back to the other detective.

"I actually prefer working alone.", he said, throwing a pointed look at Superman.  
"But working with you was an interesting new experience, I wouldn't mind to repeat some other time". 

"I agree. It was nice to meet you". 

They shook hands and Bruce wished them to get home safely. Sherlock nodded at Superman and gestured John to come after him. 

The army doctor smiled at Clark and Bruce.   
"It was an honor to work with you". 

"Same to you.", Superman smiled back.

Bruce answered him, too, which was unexpected. "You're good company, Doctor Watson. Sherlock's lucky to have you".

"I don't know if he agrees.", John grinned, then nodded at them and followed his best friend outside. 

They went to the train station silently. Both had things to think about. 

John knew he couldn't blog about their adventure with the heroes, but he still wrote an article in his mind. The headline was:  
"There's an east wind coming. And a Bat flies in it".

\---

Back in the Batcave Superman arched an eyebrow at Batman.   
"Seriously, you said John would be the gay one?"

Bruce just chuckled.


End file.
